Tronic400
by UtterlyandCompletelyInsane
Summary: Astrea Graven has been given the oportunity to play the part of Hermione Granger in an epic new game that seems like a second reality. Lucas Dearden chose her out of thousands for the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Will she accept it? Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter and affiliated story lines, characters, or settings.

Well…here it is. My first fanfic. Please let me know what you think! Rated M for future lemon.

*June 25th 2013*

I looked up to view the bold, outstanding numbers on the face of my digital clock for the fifth time that night. It was already 2:36 am, and I had not slept a wink. Let's see... I had gone to bed at 10 o' clock, hoping, in vain, to actually get some sleep that night. Instead I found myself lying in my empty four poster bed for more than four hours straight. Great. Just great. Of course, this _would _happen to me on tonight of all nights, I thought to myself ruefully. The one night I would need to sleep the most would be the night I didn't get any. Who could say how much sleep I would get over the course of the next week? No one knew, and if they did, they would not tell me.

Nerves, I decided. I needed to relax and stop thinking about this upcoming week and focus on clearing my mind to catch at least a few hours' rest. I needed to let go of my excitement, anxiety, and dread with each exhaled breath. In, out. Breathe. Forget.

It is easier said than done. My name is Astrea Graven, and I do _not _relax easily. Sometime close to 4 in the morning, I did fall into a restless sleep. I had let go of my emotions consciously, but they continued to torment me in my dreams. In my dream that night, everything that had brought me to that point in my life flew in a streaming torrent of images and voices. It had all begun in early 2012, with the new release of the _Tronic400, _the newest, and most expensive, game console to ever be released in public.

The _Tronic400_ was also a very large gaming system. It did not need a television screen, or controller. Instead, there was a large metal box large enough for someone to sit in comfortably, and that was exactly how it worked. To open the box, a red button had to be pressed on the top of the cube; the only feature on the outside of the otherwise smooth, cold metal. Voila, one side of the odd box slid up to reveal what was within.

The interior was quite the opposite. The _Tronic400 _sported an elaborate system of controls and a deluxe chair with a head rest. The head rest was unique, though. Spidery lines of silver traced a pattern on the cushion that shaped perfectly to the back of the head. These lines matched perfectly with the network of nerves controlling thought, speech, and movement in the brain, and were the key to experiencing the _Tronic400. _

To play a game in the _Tronic400, _you had to sit in the chair, insert the game chip into a particular slot, and then press a shiny green button. Then, the only thing left to do would be to sit back, rest the back of the head against the head rest, and literally let the game console download the game into your mind. About thirty seconds after resting your head against the head rest and closing your eyes, you would wake up in the game. You would feel normal, and move around like normal, but there were some adjustments. In some games, such as Mario Bros, you would gain the ability to jump higher, and feel stronger than in real life. Imagine something you would do with this invention, and a game was probably developed around it. There were skiing games, skydiving games, racing games, shopping games, and even pornographic games for adults.

Most families and teenagers could not afford to buy this system for home, so it became popular by summer of 2012 for businesses to invest in one, and then rent out the system for hour increments. I enjoyed playing tennis games and sometimes shopping games, but I was a seventeen-year-old nerd. I didn't "go online" as the kids called it in order to play games in a second reality with my friends.

Neither did I play the games to try feats and challenges that would be considered risky in real life, without the actual risk of dying. True, you could still feel pain and emotions in the games, as the controller _was_ your brain. However, many used the system to do things like climb Mount Everest, or walk a tight rope over a volcano, without death to deter them. Instead, I focused on my studies junior year, and worked several days a week during summer to save money for college. I was really looking forward to senior year. My classes would be challenging, but they were the ones I had been waiting for my entire high school career to take. The one class I looked forward to the most was AP English.

Mrs. Groundford was my favorite teacher at Stanley Prep. I had never taken a class with her before, but we had bonded through many school activities and clubs. After all, she was the drama teacher, as well as senior English teacher, and I had starring roles in the Musical each year. As director, she had mentored me into becoming a potentially professional actress. She constantly tried to convince me to go big with my talents, to make it to Hollywood. I always smiled, shook my head, and said "No, thanks."

It wasn't that I did not enjoy acting. I would not have participated in the Musicals if I did not. But… acting and singing were hobbies for me, and nothing more. I hated the snobbish, big-headed girls that dominated the casts at our high school, and I knew that no matter where I went with acting, the personalities would never change. I liked learning and exploring as much as I enjoyed being on stage, and that is why I never chose to pursue a career in acting. Little did I know that my combined acting skills and impressive grades would hand me the opportunity of a lifetime…

*February 10th, 2013*

Luke leaned back in his chair and away from the mountains of files still remaining on his desk. The manila folders were pristinely stacked, categorized by country, gender, and age. There were so many to go through… Luke smiled. He loved this job. Even if his mother hadn't been one of J. K. Rowling's best friends, his brilliance in school and smooth talking would have gotten him hired at HPTronic Corporation in no time. He had opted for a year's paid internship with the company, rather than attend a four year institute immediately after graduating high school.

Sighing, Luke glanced at his watch. He did a double take. After midnight? Geez, these files took forever to analyze and sort. It was interesting work, but highly repetitive. He must've been so buried in his work that he did not hear his coworkers rushing past his office to exit and return home for dinner at 7. Obstinate, J. K. Rowling called him. He preferred the word dedicated. And this job was most certainly something he was dedicated too.

He was looking for the perfect match, as his job, after all, did depend on it. The scholarship couldn't go to just _anyone. _It had to be someone special. It was his mother's scholarship. J. K. Rowling had come to him with the idea during his senior year. By that time, the _Tronic400 _had already become an epic success in Europe and North America. Little had Luke known that the machine's main purpose was not the trivial games that had made it so popular, but a much grander purpose awaited the gaming system.

As Luke sat in his office, a game was being created that would shock the world to its very core. It was a virtual reality that would be housed in one facility, on one island, by thousands of people. Two thousand _Tronics _were already housed in a large, white, and impressive building. They were there with the intent for two thousand players to live and experience Hogwarts, and most importantly, the Battle of Hogwarts, first hand.

However, the game was more than it first appeared, although the first appearance was already impressive. The game partly followed the schematics of the book series and subsequent movies. All well-known characters involved in the books would be found in the games. Harry and Voldemort would still be enemies, and Hermiona, Ron, and the rest of the gang would battle the death eaters to save the wizarding world. However, each time the game would progress; it would follow a different path.

The hope was that the game was to be influenced by its players. An arena was to be created based on the multitude of opinions, strengths, weaknesses, and fears provided by its players. Each game could be vastly different. Hogwarts could take the shape of an underground domain, or the Wizarding World, including Hogwarts, could be afloat in the sky on aircraft or held by magical charms.

The arena was not the most important thing influenced by the players. The outcome of the story would be influenced, as well. The makers of the _HPTronic_ games were going to be very specific with their players. A majority of players could apply and be admitted into the games in exchange for a vast amount of money. Others could pay less exorbitant prices, but had to go through a tougher selection process, and had to meet certain requirements.

In order to play the part of a named character within the storyline, you had to first look like the character. For example, a young person hopeful of playing Harry Potter would need dark hair and might be required to wear glasses if the player was not already prescribed them. A player would need to pass a physical test, as the game was expected to be violent, and a personality test, to see if they could handle the pressures of the game in such a spotlight position.

Surprising tweaks to the game would come from the makers themselves, who chose the players. If for example, they wished for the game to end with Lord Voldemort winning, they could choose an insanely smart man to play him, and brave, but doomed players who were to act as the Golden Trio. Not that the makers actually intended specific endings, they rather left them open, and often hoped for surprise endings. However, they needed at least some way to shake things up a bit.

The most interesting part was this – the company recognized the fact that not everyone could afford such an extravagant experience, and lamented the fact. So, a scholarship was created that would allow players with skills in acting and academics to participate in the games free of charge. The only problem? There were literally thousands of applicants for only a few choice spots.

Actually, there was to be only one scholarship awarded the first game, as this game was to be the biggest money maker. Rich families, whose children were not noteworthy enough to gain spots through normal admission, were paying double to ensure that their child participated in the first ever _HPTronic _game.

That was where Luke came into play. He hoped one day to be a psychology major, and perhaps assist part-time with creating new game features, story lines, and character selection. His only task during his brief internship was simple. He had to choose the only scholarship awardee for the first game. There were only several thousands to look through, the most that would ever apply for the scholarship.

Luke sighed. He had already gone through over ten thousand applicant backgrounds since October, and there were still four thousand to consider before April 1st. He had only saved around two hundred files for continued consideration. It was not that many of the applicants would have been unsatisfactory players. In fact, many of them would have played outstanding parts in the games. However, Luke was looking for something special. He wanted someone that would have made his mother proud. It was a scholarship in honor her, after all.

He did not consciously realize, as he sorted out applicants, that his favorite matched his mother's personality type, or had her same color hair. He did not know what exactly what he was looking for. All he knew was that he would know when he did find the right person, and he had not found that person yet.

Opting to forge through twenty more applications before heading home, Luke chugged the last remains of his now cold coffee and went to work. "This person would make a hilarious Malfoy", he thought, but his academics were not as strong as Luke preferred. "This girl would make a pretty Ginny Weasley", he smirked, but her interests were listed as shopping and sleepovers. Luke chuckled; his mother would most definitely not have approved.

He was about to open the last folder of the night when he hesitated. Luke realized that it was now 3 am and he was extremely tired. Maybe he should wait until morning, when sleep put him in a more positive mood for reviewing this applicant. "Hell," he thought, "I gave myself a goal, and I'm going to reach it."

He opened the folder. This girl was... beautiful.

Astrea Graven; Trayton, New Jersey; age 17; Brown curly hair; Chocolate brown eyes.

He looked closely at her face. He could almost see his mother's crooked smile staring back at him. His mother's rambunctious, but naturally beautiful, curls were certainly there. "She would have to play Hermione Granger," he mused. "Now let's see if she lives up to Granger's standards."

Graven was incredibly smart. She was not valedictorian, but she was third in her class. How she fit in enough time for homework and studying with all of her activities, Luke could only wonder. She was a member of the Cross-Country Team, and had even earned a second-place medal for her county race. She was a Girl Scout, a volunteer at her local historical archives cataloguing century-old photographs, had a hard-working job, and was actually an impressive artist in her school's art club. He looked at photos of her paintings and sketches. "Very romantic, but practical pieces," thought Luke. "Mother would have loved them."

Luke found himself pouring over every detail of this girl's life contained in one single manila folder. She had starred in the musicals at her school, and was recommended highly by her Drama teacher by the name of Mrs. Groundford. She was kind, and had a large circle of friends that she did her numerous activities with. She had a cat, she had a younger sister, her favorite class was English. Luke absorbed snippets of information he had not bothered to read with any of the other applicants. As he read, a grin slowly spread across his face, until he was smiling widely from ear to ear.

Jumping up from his seat, he whooped with joy. He had found her! She was perfect! Of course, he would skim through the other applications to be fair, but he knew that he had made up his mind. She was a lot like his mother: athletic, dramatic, academic, and social. However, this girl had a flair all her own that stood out as the perfect candidate for _HPTronic. "_Look out, Harry Potter World," shouted Luke, "because here comes Ms. Astrea Graven! Age 17! Beautiful! Smart! Strong! _Perfect!" _


	2. If I Must

A/N : I am unfortunately rather busy this summer…getting ready for senior year! This involves mainly being out of the house and…you guessed it! Sleeping! Once the school year starts I will be busier than ever, and unexpectedly, I will find more time to work on this fanfiction due to my body being used to lack of sleep. Often deprived completely, as it were.

Anyway, instead of prattling on as I could for several more paragraphs with excuses, I will ask you only to bear with me as I slowly work through the summer and prepare for the oncoming year by literally hibernating as best I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters or plots… or anything else for that matter. Astrea Graven and Lucas Dearden do not exist, nor am I suggesting the existence of any actual Tronic400 game system, or Harry Potter game that works in such a manner (although that would be Really Awesome!).

Enjoy Chapter two, as it was a long time in coming!

12:34 Wednesday, March 6th

"_WHAT?_" I pratically screamed in her face, my palms pressing against the mahogany wood of her desk so hard that my knuckles turned white. I leaned closer to her face, as close as I dared get to a teacher, which was fairly close considering I had a nasty temper and a courage that defied what most would call "boundaries".

"I will ask you one more time, calmy." I stated, leaning back and taking a deep breath. The tough girl act never worked with Mrs. Groundford. I constantly had to remind myself of that. "What exactly does this letter mean, Ms. G?"

"I am presuming that you have heard of the new game set to release this summer called HPTronic?" she asked. I had to nod my head solemnly. That game had begun to annoy me, and it hadn't even started yet. "Yes, well. As a teacher, I have been asked to give one or two students, that I believe are worthy, an application to fill out pertaining to an scholarship that allows a player to enter the game free of charge."

My eyes bugged at that remark. I knew this game was going to be costly. Rich families from all over the world were already putting down payments of thousands of dollars to ensure that their children participated within the first round of the game. Well… atleast got in. If you got hit by a killing spell and were plugged out of the game, you were out. No matter how much you payed to get in. For the company to be offering a spot free of charge? That seemed…unusual. Not that it was my problem. There were probably thousands of applicants for this scholarship to match the thousands of dollars being paid to play. There was no way I was going to win that scholarship. And besides, I didn't want it.

"Okay, I understand that there is a scholarship. I don't want to fill out a scholarship application, Ms. G. If this letter is asking me as an actress or outstanding student to be an applicant, then I want nothing to do with it. I am not going to play some silly game with snobby acting kids that speak different languages. I love Harry Potter and evreything that comes along with it, but not enough to play that game." I ended my argument with conviction, just as I had learned in Mrs. Grounford's public speaking class. I hoped she would let me go back to eating my lunch peacefully…

"You have it all wrong, Ms. Graven." Uh oh, I thought to myself. She never calls me "Ms. Graven." She always calls me Trea. She must be mad at me for not wanting this opportunity. But honestly! What were the chances of me getting this scholarship anyway? There were thousands of other applicants just like me who deserved it, probably more.

"Read the letter out loud to me, Trea," she said, softening her tone. I sighed, uncrumpling the letter from my fist.

"Dear Ms. Graven," I began, looking up at Mrs. Groundford in embarrassment. Her eyes told me to continue, so I did. "We are pleased in your interest in participating in the ground-breaking game, HPTronic, set to begin in June of this year, 2013. This Harry Potter experience will be both a thrill and a delight to those who are lucky enough to experience it. As you know, the Tronic400 game system, and designs involved in a new game set, are very expensive. Therefore, the prices of playing this game are very high. In order to keep this game accessible to those of all economical classes and to all Harry Potter fans alike, a scholarship has been created. It is called the Dearden Scholarship, after the lifelong friend of J. K. Rowling who passed three years ago. She was a brilliant artist and scientist, and we are looking for some one with her characteristics to bring energy and excitement to our games."

At this I took a breather and gave Mrs. Groundford a look. Are you serious about this? They seem so pompous! I practically screamed at her with my eyes and pained facial expression. But she inclined her head, letting me know that I must continue to read the bullshit typed on the wrinkled paper before me. "The requirements of applying for this scholarship were: strong academic record, and a minimum unweighted GPA of 3.5; active participation in any sport; acting ability with at least two letters of reccomendation in theater; and comprehension of the Harry Potter plot, a basic knowledge of all characters, and at least slight resemblance to a character in the series (although this can be worked with)."

"You see, Astrea. You already excel in all of these requirements! Your application shines on every level. It also says on the application to enter anything else you deem important or helpful. Think of what else I put on there! Volunteer hours, Girls Scouts and awards, your lead rle in the musical, your singing capabilities -"

"Wait!" I cried, cutting her off. She looked a bit put-off at my rudeness, but I could not let her continue prattling on when I had heard something slightly disturbing. "Did you say 'what else I put on there'? What exactly did you mean by that? Have you already filled out an application for me?!"

"Astrea, really!" cried Mrs. Groundford. "I thought you might have better reading skills than this! Have you not read the entire letter?"

"Well..I skimmed it?" I replied, slightly abashed. "But, Ms. G, I really want no part of this. I don't need to read the interest letter because I had already heard of this game and decided I never wanted to play it!"

"My dear, you may not have a choice in the matter! If you had read the letter - which, by the way, is an acceptance letter, not an interest letter – then you might know that I had already submitted your application before February's deadline, and that you have been chosen out of thousands of applicants!" She finished, pink in the face, huffing slightly. I had never seen her so riled before, when she wasn't acting. "Continue reading! Out loud!"

"Okay! Sorry!" I took a deep breathe and tried to regain my calm. Mrs. Groundford had been annyed by me before, and sometimes even frustrated, but she was my mentor, it was all done with joking expressions. She was actually mad now.

"We are pleased with the application you have sent in, as you have these requirements and many more that make you the perfect candidate for this scholarship. You have been selected for an interview opportunity that will let us know further whether you are truly the Dearden Scholarship Awardee. We hope to see you on May 24th for your interview process. Please respond with an affirmative letter and we will mail you tickets for a private jet to take you to Potter Island in the Pacific Ocean.

Hoping to hear from you, Mathilda Hopkirk." I finished in a rush, breathing out and in hurriedly. What had I said before about not being the best choice for the scholarship? Apparhently I was wrong! I was the best choice! It was because all the smart people, like me had chosen not to apply to this stupid program! Ecept my teacher had done it for me! What was I supposed to do?

I could just tell her that I still wasn't interested, but…that application that I was looking over now that she put together…it must have taken her weeks to put this thing together. She took into consideration every one of my interests and hobbies. She had got gotten over ten letters of reccomendation from my work boss, volunteer organization, and staff at the school! Did my mentor have any thing to do with her life besides make mine living hell?

Chill, I thought. There was no use in these thoughts. I had to accept this scholarship. It was the only sufficient way of thanking her for everything she had done. Maybe I could get something Harry Potter related out of it that I could use as a special gift to her when I graduated…

I suppose I could deal with the annoying people for a week. I think that was how long this 'experience' was supposed to last, anyway. What was the harm? I mean, I dealt with snobby actors all winter for our school musical every year, didn't I? It wasn't like I was going to meet Prince Charming and not be able to tell him my info and never see him again like in some drama. This was reality, and in reality, Prince Charmings don't exist, let alone go to some geeky game island.

"Okay, Ms. G." I said, plastering on a smile. I would milk this for all it was worth… " I will accept the scholarship and go for the interview…By the way. If there is a plus one for the private jet trip, how would you like to go with me?"

She squealed and smiled like she does when s scnene goes exactly right for the first time. I kept on smiling belatedly, counting down the days until this interview, then graduation, and then the day this whole ordeal would be over.

A/N: So the next chapter will be in Lucas's (Luke's, not sure which I prefer to call him. I like both the name and nickname, let me know what you guys think!) pov. Isnt he steamy? Well… I havent exactly described my mental picture yet…but he is! I swear! He is irresistably steamy and you will love him, as I have come to!

Also! Review! Please review! I want ot know what you think, how I can make my first fanfic better! Not neccesarily going to do everything you want, but I will take everything into consideration. I know estimatedly where I want this to go, but suggestions are always welcome.

Love you all, tty next chapter, which SHOULD be sooner, but no promises!


	3. Not Yet

A/N:

2:15 Friday, May 24th

Lucas paced back and forth in the tiny space between the window and the table. It was surprising how much the room seemed like one of those interrogation rooms in an fbi movie. It was, sort of. It was an interrogation room not meant for criminals, but for the brilliant minds that would one day be listed on the walls of the establishment as recipients of the Dearden Scholarship. It was much better, though.

The walls were dark and sleek and shiny, but Lucas noticed none of it, continuing his relentless and stressed pacing before the window that could only be seen through in this direction. In a little over an hour, he would be meeting her. He would be meeting the lovely and accomplished Astrea Graven. He would be inquiring about her hobbies, hearing her voice, shaking her delicate hand…if it was delicate. He didn't know if her hand was delicate. But he wanted to know. He wanted to know every little thing about her he could possibly know.

Just as Lucas turned away from the door to continue his relentless pacing, it opened. Lucas anxiously turned around, confused. It was not time for her to come, he wasn't ready, was his hair in place, oh god she was beauti- oh.

Instead of Astrea Graven standing in the doorway, it was his raven-haired boss, Mindy Crunnings.

"Miss Crunnings, I thought the interview was supposed to start at 2:30, sharp. That isn't for another fifteen minutes," spluttered Lucas as he tried to recover from his momentary shock.

"This is true, Lucas. And the company prides you in being here prepared for the interview early and dressed most sophisticatedly," purred the young department executive. She eyed Lucas in his well-fitting suit. "However good you may look today, however, I have come to inform you that it will be me who gives Ms. Graven her interview today."

"WHAT? NO! This is part of the internship. Miss Crunnings, this scholarship is to be awarded on the basis of the qualities my mother possessed. Who better to discern the similarities and achievements than myself, her own son? Please, if I have done anything wrong to make me lose this opportunity, I beg of you to tell me what it is-"

"Lucas! You have most certainly not done anything wrong! And before you get the wrong idea, listen to me. I have excellent news! I must not allow for you to interview Ms. Graven, because she must not meet her future competitor. It is a rule that the players in this first game of HPTronic must not know each other personally."

"But, Miss Crunnings, I am not a player in the games. I am only an intern. Surely this is a mistake," fumed Lucas.

"Not at all, Mr. Dearden. I have come to also inform you that you have been selected by the company to participate in the games as the part of Draco Malfoy. You have his looks, his brains, and a lot more potential. And Ms. Rowling pulled a few strings," Mindy added with a smile.

"This is, wow, I am really not sure what to say, Miss Crunnings. This is truly unbelievable." Wheels were churning at unbelievable rates in his mind. On one hand, he would not get to meet Ms. Graven today. And he had spent weeks mentally preparing himself for this. He had also not previously thought he could talk to her after this interview. Now, as another player in the games, he could talk to her for three days! And he could impress her. And the added benefit of already having her information would allow them to communicate after the games were over, unlike many other unlucky competitors.

"Think nothing of it, Lucas," said Mindy as she literally waved away his gratitude. "I do need for you to leave the interview room promptly, however, as our interviewee is currently on her way up to this very room. It seems you are not the only one who arrives early."

Lucas walked out of the black metallic room with high spirits, again expressing his thanks. He was waved out once again by Miss Crunnings. As he walked down the hall to his office, his head in the clouds, he accidently brushed against his coworker Jonathan, who was talking to another person on his other side.

"'Scuse me, Jo. Sorry I didn't see you there," apologized Lucas, and he turned to glimpse at the young woman Jonathan had been escorting.

"Sorry, Luc, but I gotta go. This girl is on her way to a meeting. See you later about those football pools, man!" rushed Jo, who then walked away towards the interview room with a beautiful brunette with rambunctious curls, a cute smile, and yes, delicate but strong looking hands.

_Damn, _thought Lucas. _She is no girl, Jo. That is a woman. Scratch that- she's an angel. One tempting as hell angel._


End file.
